closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Rainforest Films
Logos descriptions and captures added by EnormousRat Background: Rainforest Films was a company formed in 1994 that primarily produced films for an African-American audience. It was formed after the obscure 1994 film Chocolate City became a minor hit at Blockbuster. In June 2014, the company began plans for shutting down, and was hit with a lawsuit from Bernard Bronner, who claimed that the company mistreated him when he owned part of it. The company still shut down anyway, and dismissed the lawsuit as "frivolous". The company did not use a logo until Trois. 1st Logo (2000-2004) Logo: On a black background, we see a dark blue raindrop, glowing in green, that has several overlapped green trees on it with a little relief effect. "RAINFOREST FILMS" is written in a white Copperplate Gothic Bold font. Variant: On Trois, the raindrop is placed in a circle on a white background, with some waterdrops behind it and the text "Rainforest" (above) and "Films" (below) in a stylized font. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: The trees look rather cheap and do not blend in well with the blue waterdrop. The Trois variant is a slight improvement, but not by much. However, it's professional compared to the next logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Trois, Trois 2: Pandora's Box, Trois 3: The Escort and Motives. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2005) Logo: We see the same raindrop design like in the previous logo, but the colors are milder. The logo also takes more of the screen. The name, written in orange 3D capitals in Trajan Pro, is posed over the lower part of the raindrop. A small light shines under the name, making a gradient color effect. Variant: At the end of The Gospel, the logo is still and black and white. FX/SFX: The name shining. Cheesy Factor: The logo design is a major step down from the previous logo. The colors look better, but the design actually looks cheaper than the previous logo. Also, the company name looks like it was done with WordArt. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen only on The Gospel. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (2007-February 14, 2014) Logo: We zoom out through a green rainforest, but suddenly release out from a drop of water. There are three pines inside it. The drop zooms to the center of the screen, where “RAINFOREST FILMS” in Trajan Pro is already seen. FX/SFX: The zooming of the rainforest. Much better than the last logo. Variant: On About Last Night (2014), the text says "A RAINFOREST FILMS & OLIVE BRIDGE ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCTION", when the logo finishes, the text disappears, it zooms out to the opening scene, and the teardrop transforms into a light. Music/Sounds: None of the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Seen on films such as Stomp the Yard, Think Like a Man, About Last Night (2014) (the last film to use this logo), and This Christmas, among others. This logo does not appear on Ride Along. Scare Factor: None. Category:Movie Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:1994 Category:Defunct American film studios Category:Defunct film production companies Category:Defunct in 2014